Steelawrence of Arabia II: Battle on High-speeds
by PetitChouLoup
Summary: Wjen Steelawrence of Arabia is meet Fred, he s punch Fred in


So Steelawrence of Arabia was puch Fred in dick

NAnd Fred was death

STEELAWRENCE OF ARABIA III: The Rise of Abdul

So Steelawrence was great and was still play by England Sean Connery

YESH AM SHTILL PLAY BYE SEAHAN CONNERY say Steelawrence of Arabia

So Steelawrence was minding business when was get mystery telegram from paypgone

THANKSH PAYPHONE say Steelawrence of Arabia

So Steelawrence od read telegram and telegram was have letters of BAD!11!113!

STEELAWRENCE OF ARABIA HOW YOU FOREGT ME ADBUL OF ANSARIA YOU BEST FRIEND OF MENTOR NIGHTS say meessage on unknown sender YOU ARE LEAVE ME TO DIE YOU CUCK say secret message mena

AH YESH shay STeelawrence WAS LIKE YESHTERDAY

And STEelawrence was have flashback

COME TO MOLE ANTONELLIANA say telegram So Steelawrence of Arabia was need ot get pilot to pfli to Italee sp was find best pilot rould HELLO say Ali Wajai alias Ali Wagedy Athuros nostesL: Am not find picture of Ali Wakia but am decid to play him with David Tennant in broan face HELLO Say Ali Wagedy AM PILOT So Steelawrence of Arabai was get in plane flied by Ali Wagedy and was go to Mole Antoniella tallest building in the orld The Steelawrence of Arabia as look for clews for secret sender but wa not find HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sat Abudl was shost Sletlawrence in back of hand AAAAAAAAAAAH say Steelaerence of Arbia who was pain HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA say Adbul AM HAVE REGENge NOT SO FASHT say Steelwarnec of Arian who was doge bullet and catch and throw adt Abudl HAHAHAHA sahy Steelawrence of Arabia YOU ARE DEAD NOW And Arbul was dead from bullte fthrown bu Steelawrence of Arabia BUT DANGER WAS COME Benice was begin to explod! Sp Steelawrence of Arabia was run back to Steelarence of Arabia was run to Ali Jawia who was have engine problems so Steelawrence of arabia was use ion man armor but steel to fly away Thanks say Ali Wajai So they was fly bac to Africa But hey were find Gamma Quagrant and were send in porthole! OH NO POATRAL say Ali Wajia and he was push button and parahute! But Ali Wajia was eaten by Gaasyendietha the metoer dragon HI AM LESTER B. PEARSON say Prime Minster of Canada AM SHTELARENCE OF ARABI say Steelawrence of Arabia WILL FLY HOME say Lester B. Pearson And Lester B. Pearson was take Steelawrence of Arabia home to 24 Susseks Dive SO STELEEARENCE OF ARABIA say Lester B. PEARSON WOLD IN FANGER say Lesbter B. Pearson WHY WORLD in DANGER say Steelawrence of Arbia DAMN SATAN IS BACK sa Lester B. Pearson HE IS BUY GOLD IN UK AND IS TRAFE FOR COLONY OF EGYPT FUCK say Steelawrence of Arabia But then was attac by boatmen of thessaloniki who were zombi from Matool HAHAHAHAHA WE WORK FOR SATAN say Slavi Merdzhanov And then Slavi Merdhaozno was explod WOW say Lester B. Pearson WAS BIG EXPLOD YESH WASH BIG EXPLOSHION But Lester B. Pearson was dead BO DON"T DIE say Steelawrence of Arabia IS TOO LATE SON say Lester B. Pearson NO DAD NO say Steelawrence of Arbia And Steelawrence f Arbia was fig grave for Lester B. Perason So Steelarencre of Arbia was need to find Satan for have rengenge But he was not find Satan in the phone book So Steelawrence of Abira was find Satan on Bing He k kpwn where to find Satan after all So Steelawrence of Abira was go to to Post Office Toer and there he was meet Doctor Who WHAT WHO ARE YOU say Doctor WHO AM STEELAWRENCE OF ABIRA say Steelowrent of Abria WOW YOU AE COOL say Doctor Who so Doctor Who was join team with Steelawrence of Arabia BUT DRIST MUST SHOW YOU say Doctor Who So Steelawrence of Arabia was go to TARDIS WGIW say Steekawrece if Abrai MONGO YOU ARE ALIVE YES say Mongo ITS TIME WE PUT TEAM TOGETHER say Doctor Who MEANWHILE So Satan was look at tube of green I ALWAYS PREFER TO STRIKE FIRST say Satan HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA say Satan who is laguh like evil THEN BIG WHOE WAS IN WALL say Michael Caine wbo is narrator ITSH ME say Steelawrence of Arabia who was shoot gun at Satan and was hit Satan and Satan was have big whole in head FUCK YEAH say Doctor Wgo and Mono who was goriall servant was beat chest like goriall LETSH GO GOME say Steelawrence of Arabia But Satan was stand up when vacks were turned YOU DON'T KNWO WHAT DEATH IS say Satan and he was shoot Steelawrence of Arabia six times HAHAHAHAHAHA sat Satan and he was escaoe NOOOOOO say Doctor Who as Steelawrence of Arbia was cough up blood and sad song "Death of Optimus Prime" by Vince DiCola was begin play YOU CAN"T DIE say Mongo who was sad YOU ARE SRACTH say Doctor Who Scratch?! It went right through my lung! Say Steelawrence of Arabia TO BE CONTINUED? 


End file.
